im moving on but he's not letting go
by Blood-doll
Summary: when Natsu leaves Lucy to be partners with Lisanna, she finds herself in the comfort of the new member Even Ryens(my oc). She start to move on but is Natsu ready to let go Pairing not confirmed yet
1. Chapter 1

**HEllo **

**im back with a new story**

**no lisanna is not a bitch and Natsu is not a insensitive ass-wipe **

**disclaimer: i dont own fairytail cause if i did Lucy was gonna be a Badass like lucy ashely**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Fairytail when Natsu approached Lucy.

"Hey Luce you have a minute" he said. He looked like he was nervous.

"Sure Natsu" she replied and smiled. She got up from the table she was at talking with levy. She told she was coming back and followed Natsu outside.

"So Natsu what's up" she said

"Well, you know how Lisanna came back and" he began

"Yea" she said slowly.

"Well I was wondering if" he said but was cut off from Lucy.

"If you're asking me to leave the team, I won't" she said sternly. Natsu looked up at her and blinked then his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about of course you're not leaving the team we need you" he said. Lucy let out a breathe she didn't she was holding in.

"I was asking if Lisanna could be my partner ya know instead of you" he said going back to being nervous. Lucy felt as if a knife went straight through her heart.

"What" she said shakenly.

"Well, it's just that she was my partner before you came and I was just wondering if I could be her partner again. If it's not okay then I won't do it" he said.

She had a choice: she could be selfish and keep Natsu or she could give him up to Lisanna. Being the person she is she chose the latter.

"Of course you can be Lisanna partner" she said with a smile that could fool anyone though right now she wanted to cry.

Natsu's eyes light up "Really" he asked

"Yea sure, go ahead" she said

"Thanks Luce" he said smiling then his smile dropped a little.

"I'm sorry for this, it was really awesome being your partner though" and with that he went inside. Lucy stood there for a while and blinked the tears away then went inside.

She sat down with levy who asked her what happened seemingly sensing the depression from her best friend. Lucy just looked at her and said nothing. But levy knew that look. It said I don't really feel like talking about it.

"I'm going home levy" she said and got up from the table. As she was walking toward the door it opened Natsu style (meaning the door was kicked open)

"I'M HOME" a very loud voice shouted.

When the person spoke Lucy momentarily forgot all of her trouble.

She smirked and said "Welcome home Butthead"

Said person reached out and pulled her cheeks

"Who the hell are you calling butthead blondie?" the voice said annoyed

"Owwwwww" Lucy complain

The guild (well who was watching) sweat dropped

Someone cleared their throat. (Guess who that was: P)

The two stopped what they were doing and looked

"So Even how was the mission" Mira asked

Even stopped pulling Lucy cheeks and smiled

"It was great" Even said. Even was a guy that joined the guild when Lisanna came back. He had white hair and green eyes. He was built like Natsu and gray but had a little less muscle. He was about a feet taller than Lucy so he towered over her. His guild mark was on his left side of his chest in maroon with a silver ring around it. His magic was called Heaven Reaper which was a combination between Heaven and reaper. He was like Natsu except without the density. So they got along fine. (Meaning they fought every time they saw each other). The first moment he stepped into the guild it was like he belonged there. He and Lucy had a special relationship. They were like her and Natsu except he didn't treat her like a piece of fragile glass. They fought but they were like best friends. Heck he could even replace Natsu.

More welcome backs were given as he sat down at the bar and talked about his mission. Then he turned and looked at Lucy

"Where were you going when I came in" he asked. Lucy blinked in confusion and then everything came crashing down on her. She could feel the tears in her eyes. She got up and ran out of the guild leaving Mira and Even confused.

* * *

**i hope you like this**

**so please dont kill me for not updating celestial lucy**

**i trying to finish it right now **

**be paitent **

**oh and review this too**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back with a new chapter**

**first i would like to thank those people who reviewed followed and Favorited this story**

**it means alot to me **

**disclaimer: i do not own Fairytail sadly **

* * *

General P.O.V

It's been a week since the incident with Lucy and she hasn't come back to the guild yet. People were beginning to get worried (some people were worried when she dint come the next day *cough*Even*cough)

Even P.O.V

I can't help but wonder what's wrong with Lucy. The look on her face when she ran out of the guild could tell me that she was hurt. But what was she hurt by. The guild door opened and Natsu and Lisanna walked in (along with happy)

"Were back" he shouted then immediately went to fight with gray

I was confused. Did he not know that his partner ran out of the guild a week ago and hasn't come back since?

I heard a large sigh next to me. I turned my head and saw that it was Lisanna with her head laying on the bar.

She looked at me

"Even-kun how are you" she asked but she looked pretty tired.

"I'm fine, but what up with you, you look exhausted" I asked

"Oh it's nothing, I just got off of a mission with Natsu" she said

"Really, you guy were 'catching up' " I said suggestively and she blushed

"Noooooo it not like that, I just became his partner and so he took me on a celebration mission" she said sighing again

Now I was beyond confused, I thought Lucy was Natsu's partner. Then everything clicked.

"Hey Lisanna when did you become Natsu's partner?" I asked

"About a week ago, he suddenly came up to me and asked me if I wanted to be partners again I was confused but I said yes" she said (In this Lisanna didn't know Lucy and Natsu were partners yet)

"Really" I said slowly

"Hey did you know that Lucy and Natsu were partners" I said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

She suddenly jumped up and looked at me shocked

"REALLY" she exclaimed

"Yea, about a week ago, when I came back she was going out of the guild, she had this realllllly sad look on her face, for a while it left but when I asked her where she was going before I came in she just burst out crying, she hasn't come back to the guild since, I wonder what that was about" I said like I didn't know what was going on. I saw the emotions in her eye change from shock, to confusion, to realization, to guilt then to anger.

She smiled but it was that evil looking smile that Mira puts on when she wants something.

"Thanks for telling me Even" she said and walked off. I shivered. You could practically see the murderous aura around her.

I smirked. That bastard was so gonna get it.

Now to look for Lucy.

General P.O.V

When Even went looking for Lucy he was expecting her to be like most girls bawling her eyes out but instead he found her in the forest, in some black short pants, a white tank top that was plaid black and white with brown cowgirl boats, with her hair up in one, swinging around a large axe(think of Taurus) fighting her strongest spirit.

His eye twitched "Such a weird girl" he thought as he hid behind a tree and watched her spar with her spirit and by the looks of it, Loke was losing.

He shook his head. Then all off a sudden she shouts out

"Gale Fusion: Brilliance Flare" a bright light flashes and suddenly he couldn't see

When the light was cleared he saw that Loke was on the ground panting and Lucy with that Large axe over him.

She moved and then glowed brightly. When the light died down, next to her was Taurus and Lucy was in some sweats with her hair tied up in a bun.

"That's enough for today guys thanks" she said. She smiled at Taurus whom in turn just gave her compliments about her body then disappeared leaving a bright golden light behind.

She looked at Loke.

"Who's next" she asked

"Well I think Virgo is up"

"Great" she smiled at him "thanks for today"

He gave her a wink and one of his playboy smiles (to which Even scoffed at) "anything for you princess" then he left.

Lucy sat down on the ground

"I wonder if I should go back to the guild their probably worried about me" she thought out loud

"You probably should" Even said coming out from behind the tree

"Even"

"Lucy"

"Why are you here?"

"To take you back to the guild, why are you here?"

What does it look like" she said arrogantly

His eyes twitched "I don't know you tell"

"Geez you're dumber than I thought, I'm training" she said shaking her head comically

He got an anger tick "you little come here" he chased her around and she ran. This continued for some time until Lucy got tired and forced him to stop (basically she stopped in the front of him turned around and kicked him in the stomach how cruel)

Now they were laying in the grass and talked

Even P.O.V

"So why do you need to train" I asked

"Well it was a mission I wanted to take, since, I can't go on it alone like how I was so I decided to train since Natsu left" she tried to say confidently but you could see she was tearing up.

"Plus" she smiled brightly "don't you think it's time I trained, I think my lucy kick is getting a bit rusty".

What the hell was she taking about? If it anything that stupid kick is getting stronger, one day she's gonna give me a brain concussion

"Why don't you go on the mission with me?"

Lucy P.O.V

I blinked once, twice.

"What" I said

"I said why don't you go on a mission with me" Even said.

This was a first, I mean we went on a mission before but it was with team Natsu and Lisanna (they didn't get any of the reward by the way) but I bet it would be fun. So why not.

"Ok, sure" I said and smiled. He smiled back. I felt my heart thump. What the heck, was up with that princely smile. I blushed and turned my head.

We lied there in silence until

"So when are you coming back to the guild"

My eyes widen, and smirked

damn

* * *

**Please review, follow, favorite **

**tell me if this chapter was good**

**Good and bad criticism is welcomed **

**thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE COME TO YOU WITH A NEW CHAPTER**

**THANK YOU FOR YOU REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS**

**makes me glad **

**to you who said you wanted it longer i will try to get it longer but until then please bare with me **

**well here is the Next chapter**

**disclamer i dont own fairytail**

* * *

General P.O.V

It was a two weeks after Even found Lucy and he didn't come back to the guild. Mira sighed. First Lucy now Even. Mira made up her mind to go and find them. She walked outside just to hear

STOP" she looked at the direction the voice came from. It was Even Dragging Lucy toward the guild and she was trying to get away

"YOU SAID YOU COME" Even said as he pulled her along but she stubbornly stood there

"CANT WE JUST WAIT A LITLLE LONGER" she whined.

They were making quit a scene

"DAMN IT EVEN STOP DRAGGING ME I CAN WALK ON MY OWN"

She sweat dropped. Mira smiled "of course it's those two" she though.

"IF I DON'T DRAG YOU, YOU'LL RUN"

SMACK

"OW, damn it Lucy what the hell was that for"

"I told you to let me go"

"You wanna go blondie" It sounded very Natsu-ish.

"Come at me snow white" just then, Mira decided to make her presence.

"Ahem"

They both looked at her, fist raised high in the air ready to strike.

"Ahaha Mira, didn't see you there" Even said letting go of Lucy and putting his hand down pretending that nothing happened.

She smiled and walked back into the guild

Mira P.O.V

As I walk back into the guild. I couldn't help but think about the relationship between Even and Lucy. They were like Gray and Natsu but at the same time like Natsu and Lucy. I'm sure if Natsu wasn't Lucy's partner already he would've snatched her a long time ago.

I watched as the two entered the guild smiling brightly. Both Laughing. So bipolar. I smiled. I saw Levy and Lisanna run up to Lucy then cling onto her like she would disappear. She laughed, gave her apologies and walked over to the Mission board dragging Even with her. They stood there for a while, then I saw her scowl then smile. I was so busy looking at them I didn't see Natsu walk in or when he sat in the front of me or hear him when he asked me for food.

"MIRA" my eyes snapped toward him

"Yea" I've been calling you for the last 3 minutes are you okay" he said

"Im fine, what do you need" I asked with a smile.

He gives his order and I get it.

"So" Natsu begins, with his mouth stuff with food.

He swallows "who were you staring at" he said with a smile

"Even and Lucy"

Natsu P.O.V

My eyes furrowed in confusion. Even and Lucy why would she say. I turned my head in the direction that she was staring in and surely enough there was Even and Lucy standing up looking at the mission board. Are they going to take a mission together? Apparently my answer didn't take long because here Lucy came strolling up to Mira with a mission in her hand.

She put it on the bar and asked Mira to sign it.

She looked at me and gave the biggest smile.

"HEY NATSU" she said like what happen two weeks never happened

"Hey Luce" I smiled

"Going on a mission on your own" I said, I had to be sure.

If possible, her smile got bigger "Nope I'm going on a mission with Even, he agreed to be my partner after well you know"

General P.O.V

Natsu's smile dropped. Lucy got another partner in just two weeks. He was sure that it would be a month or so but, still why was it with Even couldn't it have been Levy or Wendy. Why Even.

"Atsu, Natsu, NATSU" Natsu's head snapped up. He didn't hear Lucy calling him.

"Yea Luce"

"When's the next team mission, I really miss you guys" she said. And every word she spoke was truth. She forgave Natsu, because she knew that he missed Lisanna, so it was natural for him wanting to be her partner again.

"I don't really know Luce but I-" he was cut off

"LUCY ARE YOU READY TO GOO" Even shouted from across the guild

Lucy giggled "bye Natsu" she said and walked away. All Natsu could do was stare at her as she walked out of the guild with her "new" partner. He suddenly felt a pang in his heart. he was going to tell Lucy sorry until Even got in the way. His eyes narrowed, he did not like that at all. But all he did was get up and went to fight Gray

* * *

**so what do you think **

**good enough or did you think it totally sucked**

**please be honest**

**review **

**favorite **

**follow **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha**

**im aliveeeee**

**sorry for the late update **

**thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews **

**it 'sniff' made 'sniff' me 'sniff' reallllly 'sniff' happy **

** disclaimer sadly i dont own Fairytail **

* * *

A week later Evan (**corrected his name**) and Lucy came back from their mission. Lucy and Evan walked into the guild, the sight was strangely familiar. Lucy had a big smile on the face and Evan had is arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Were back" Lucy shouted as she and Evan walked to the bar. Natsu who was already sitting there stuffing his face looked at her and smiled muttering a "hi."

Lucy and Evan sat down.

"SO how was the mission" Mira asked handing them a drink. Lucy smiled brightly and Evan looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

"It was great" Lucy chimed but Evan glared at her

"She" he exclaimed angrily whiles pointing at Lucy "destroyed almost half of the forest and caused us not to get our full reward"

"Oh would you quit your whining it was only a third of the forest, no harm done" Lucy said quit indifferenced about the whole situation about the whole situation

"You" Evan shouted, he looked about ready to strangle her.

"But you have to admit, it was fun seeing those guys squirm the way they did" Lucy said whiles laughing at the memory. Evan looked at her

I guess your right" he said chucking which turn into full blown out laughter. Natsu watched as the two laughed together, completely forgetting the other people in the room. His heart clenched. "That could have been us right now" he thought. Annoyed at the sight before him he cleared his throat loudly catching the attention of the two.

"What mission did you two take anyway?"

"Oh," Evan said his laughs only now beginning to die down "we had to take down a small guild called Stellar Serpents" he continued much to Natsu's annoyance that he answered the question and not Lucy.

The mission Lucy and Evan had been on was to take down a Dark guild called Stellar Serpents. They were named that because they guild master was the owner of 5 celestial keys and was a stellar mage, quit strong at that. They were called serpents because their movements were snake like and they were quit flexible. When Evan and Lucy finally found them being that their guild was situated in the forest, they took them out. The low class mage Lucy used her whip and brute strength and Evan just used hand-to-hand combat. Being about 50 of them their Lucy took 25 and Evan took 25 taking them out with ease. Their S-class mages were a bit more difficult to take out. Evan decided to use his reaper magic and spear them and him the wasted magic of using his heavens. Lucy called out Loke and Taurus causing the s-class mage to squirm knowing the strength of the celestial spirits. After taking them out completely the guild master came out.

They found out the guild master actually had two magic's stellar and pain magic. Lucy asked Evan to let her take care of the guy. At first he was getting the upper hand by using the pain magic and then tried to get the spirit to attack her. Evan wanted to intervene but didn't because he knew Lucy could take it.

The tables turned when the spirit Zenthia hesitated to hurt her. The guild master saw this and became upset casting the pain spell on her. As Lucy heard the screams of the celestial spirit she snapped. Silently calling Taurus back out she did a move that was called Gale Fusion (i**t's actually called Star Dress but I don't really remember what they look like so I'm gonna use my own)**. It gave out bright light blinding the man distracting him for a bit. When the light died down, Lucy was swing the ax. Evan could tell the man was barely gonna make it out just minor injuries. The way Lucy was swinging that ax was practically taking down that part of the forest. Then she used a move to finish it all called Soaring Star where she tossed the ax in a spinning position at the acquired target. The man was sent flying into the trees. When the ax came back along with the man on it Lucy took it back, released gale fusion and sent Taurus back. She called Virgo to come and tie up the men but not before taking the man's keys muttering that he didn't deserve them. She saw that Zenthia was still out and offered her a contract. Zenthia said that she was the Zenthia one of the 7 spirits emotion and was sadness. For a person who delivered sadness to people she sure was jolly. By the time she was finish that contract she hooked the rest of the 5 keys including Zen's (**that's what I'm gonna call her**) ad turn to Evan who turned to her with annoyance. She turns in the direction he was looking in and her eyes widen. There were a lot of stress that were broken down, she turned back around to Evan and smiled sheepishly muttering a sorry. They walked back to the mayor of Clavier town (it's made up but of course you guys would know that) to collect their reward, the mayor hearing about the forest only gave the 75% of it leaving a mumbling and annoyed Evan and a really happy Lucy.

Mira, Erza, Levy and Lisanna (**who just joined them to welcome back the pair and listen to their mission story)** laughed. Usually it was Natsu who was destroying everything and Lucy coming back annoyed but now it was the total opposite only thing Evan was in Lucy's place. Then it suddenly dawned on Erza not Natsu and Lucy but Evan and Lucy, wasn't Natsu Lucy's partner, so why would she go on a mission with Evan alone and Natsu not join. Even when she wanted to go on a mission with Lucy without the team, Natsu always tagged along claiming that they were partners and partners should stick together, so she was absolutely puzzled by this.

Natsu why didn't you go on this mission with Lucy isn't she your partner" Erza asked. Natsu choked on his drink. Lucy blinked and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Natsu you didn't tell them" Lucy said looking at Natsu confused

"Tell us what" Erza said

"Natsu broke our partnership three weeks ago, he's partners with Lisanna and Evan is my partner now" Lucy said like it was the most normal thing In the world.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this **

**plz review, favorite and follow**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok ok**

** FOrgive meee **

* * *

_Natsu why didn't you go on this mission with Lucy isn't she your partner" Erza asked. Natsu choked on his drink. Lucy blinked and her eyebrows furrowed._

"_Natsu you didn't tell them" Lucy said looking at Natsu confused _

"_Tell us what" Erza said _

"_Natsu broke our partnership three weeks ago, he's partners with Lisanna and Evan is my partner now" Lucy said like it was the most normal thing in the world_

General P.O.V

"What" Erza asked. She was confused and she was sure wasn't hearing right. Did she just say say-

"Yea, our partnership was broken 3 weeks ago" she said once again.

Then it all clicked to Erza and Mira and basically along with everyone else that had been keeping tabs on Lucy these 3 weeks. The reason she ran out that day with tears, why she didn't come back for another week, and her mission with Evan, then how Natsu was always with Lisanna. It clicked now, how could they not see it.

They all turned to Natsu waiting for some type of explanation from him.

Natsu however was on the verge of panic. What the heck was he supposed to say? OH yea guys , I broke my partnership with Lucy whom I wasn't even sure would find another partner so soon and knows that she has to pay rent for an apartment that I constantly break into, to be with Lisanna my other best friend that just came back from "the dead" so I could spend more time with her. Actually now that he thought about, that was kind of being selfish.

"Well" Erza said sternly clearly expecting an explanation for something she thought was a catastrophe.

"I-" he began, but the menacing stares they were giving him wasn't helping the situation. Thankfully Lucy decided to jump in at that time.

"Guys, Guys no need to try to kill him with your lasers, he just wanted to spend some time with Lisanna and thought that the best way of doing that was partnering up with her" She tried to explain, however this only made them angrier.

The first one to speak was Erza " If he had wanted to spend time with her, he would have taken her on a couple missions, speak to her in the guild maybe even take her out on a date around town"

The one who spoke next was Levy "But instead he broke off your partnership, for Lisanna, thae action itself was selfish"

**Lucy P.O.V**

I don't understand why everyone was so upset with this, I mean I saw where they werer coming from, I was upset to but I got over it and so should they.

"Guys, it's alright I'm totally fine with his decision, it's not like he kicked me off of the team or anything" I said.

"But" Mira began. I was beginning to get annoyed.

"I said enough, I know your just trying to look out for me but , what done is done. I mean it's not as if I don't have a partner now, you know the guy that you've been ignoring this whole time" I said pointing to Evan who in turn gave a small smile.

They pouted but backed off of him. I could see the breath of relief Natsu gave and the small smile her gave.

"Well, I think I like Evan as Lucy's partner rather than Natsu anyway, them seem more compatible" Erza said

Erza No

* * *

O**K **

**Thank you for reading this i really really aprriciate all the people that read this story, favorite, review and follow it.**

**It makes me really happy to see those little notifications in my Email**

**On another note i would like to acknowledge a certain user, i'm not going to say the name but I would like to give you a clap for your wonderful comment. **

**I'm glad that my story was on your mind so much to the point that you actually took the time to post the comment twice. So kudos to you**

**Usually i'm all for constructive criticism but that comment was just rude **

**I mean I took the time to type out this story and then you come and post your rude comment when you have none **

**BUt anyway, enough of my rants, like i said thank you who actually gave a proper review to this story **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you alllll for the reviews, favorites and follows _**

**_you guys made me happy happppy happpy _**

**_so i updated just for you _**

**_as for the pairing as i stated in the summary im still not sure about it _**

**_ill probably put a poll up or make an alternative version _**

**_one for Nalu shippers and one for Luan shippers ( i perfer this was EvLu looks and sound weird)_**

* * *

_They pouted but backed off of him. I could see the breath of relief Natsu gave and the small smile her gave._

"_Well, I think I like Evan as Lucy's partner rather than Natsu anyway, them seem more compatible" Erza said _

_Erza No_

* * *

The temperature was rising

Things were heating up

People were hot, scorching.

The cause Natsu Dragneel. HE was pissed at Erza's words, not to mention the envy that ran through him because of it.

"Natsu" Lisanna said "please calm down, you might burn up everything"

Her pleas went through one ear and went through the next, in fact, the temperature just raised a bit more. Well that is until a slap in the back of his head came from Erza, well who he thought to be Erza.

HE spun on her, just to see Mira in the back of him, with that creepy smile on her face that told him "calm down or be killed" in which the heat immediately.

As he rubbed the back of his throbbing head, everything in the guild went back to order (well as much order as it can get).

He really didn't like what Erza had said so he questioned it " and how would you know if they're compatible anyway, you've never seen them fighting together or been on a mission with them" he said with a tone that screamed envy.

"Well from their story, they sound as if they fought very well. The mission they had sound quit tough and for them to just take a week for it proves that they fit each other" Erza said. It was clear to everyone that Erza was on the Evan and Lucy train.

Well for all you know, they could have been getting in each other way" HE said still bitter. "Plus he let Lucy get hurt"

Yea Lucy got hurt, but they were minimal. Those words made Evan look his way, a fire burning in eyes

"I didn't let her get hurt, she was fighting her own battle. She's a mage, she's bound to get cuts and bruises, if she didn't what would be the fun in that be" He said . "At least I don't just use her for bait then toss her on the side" Evan said to him in scorn.

Natsu was glaring holes in him by this time. "I don't use her as bait and then toss her on the side, Lucy fights to" he exclaimed. They were glaring at each other now. Evan never really had a problem with Natsu that is until now.

"OHH, right, yes yes, she fights, after she's tried her best to fight off her attackers who she baited in, then you come in like prince charming and rescue her, not even giving her a chance to use her magic, tell me did you know about that little ability of hers, that allows her to fuse with her Spirits, or were you so caught in trying to get all the glory in fighting that you didn't even give her a chance to let her use it" His hair was beginning to turn black and his eye were turning red, signaling his Heavens magic coming out, but Evan was to mad to notice.

The temperature was also rising once again with Natsu as the tension between them grew "I don't hinder her, So what if I use her as bait, she's a beautiful girl, who wouldn't go after her, yea it's not the best plan, but it's a good one, and I give her chance to use her magic, I don't try to get all the glory form fighting as you so put it, Is just don't want her to get hurt. I'm trying to protect her" But Natsu had to admit he knew nothing of her fusion with her spirits and that just pissed him off more. The fact that he wasn't with her enough to know and the fact that Evan knew.

"you call it protection, i call it hogging" Evan stated

They were so caught up in their argument, they didn't take note of the changes around them. The heat, the souls neither the flash of bright light. OR the angry girl that was coming at them after that flash of bright light.

They only felt when their head collided. Effectively, snapping and knocking them out of any feud they had and out of consciousness.

Lucy dusted the invisible dust off of her hands. "That should do it", she smiled and then un-fused with Taurus, thanking him as he left.

She promptly waited for the two "idiots" (as she dubbed them) to wake up. She didn't notice the people backing away from her. The power the two had been given off was no joke and for her to just walk up to them fused, proved that she had power. She watched as the two began to awake.

She watched as the shot up probably looking for the person that knocked them out, she cleared her throat, they looked at her and she closed her eyes and gave her special smile.

"We shall pick out a mission for our team tomorrow, and Evan and Lisanna shall tag along. Agreed"

They began to argue but then her eyes snapped open and the glare came "agreed" she hissed out. Natsu and Evan held onto each other and nodded their head as fast as they could. She gave a good and spun around to Erza and the other.

"Is this agreeable Erza" her tone sound as if she was asking but her face was anything but, "OF course" Erza replied.

Lucy promptly skipped out of the guild as if that never happened and when the doors were closed everyone let out a sigh.

Erza didn't know what to think, she didn't know Lucy could be so strict, so stern, so….scary. She was so proud of her

* * *

**OHHH tension **

**Tell me your thoughts **

**review, follow and favorite **

**i'm thinking of starting a new story**

**i'm not sure if i should write it untill i'm finished with this though **

**i have started to write it out though**

**if you want a sneak peak of it i could give you a bit **

**what do you think**


End file.
